Square Grimmaurd En attendant
by Zazaone
Summary: post tome6 Severus Snape attend que l'Ordre décide de son sort. Tonks est chargée de le surveiller, mais a bien envie de le tourmenter....Quelle soirée mes aieux !
1. 2 Attirance

Je dédie ce texte à deux personnes. Tout d'abord Annaoz qui, pour mon anniversaire, m'a fait l'immense plaisir de m'offrir un OS avec mon perso préféré. Et à Loreleirocks qui m'a fait découvrir ce pairing surprenant qui a le vent en poupe ! Mici les misssss !

Et mici à Fanette31 qui a subi mon harcèlement textuel ; et voui, être ma bêta n'est pas de tout repos ! Mici pour ton temps passé et ta salive usée.

**TITRE : Quelque part au 12 Square Grimmaurd : en attendant….  
Chapitre 2 : Attirance  
**  
**DISCLAIMER : **Madame Rowling est une prêteuse, elle n'a pas ce défaut. Et je l'en remercie…. Je respecte la condition : je ne touche aucun radis pour mes écrits !  
**PAIRING** : Severus Snape / Nymphadora Tonks  
**RATING** : **M **ou **NC-18**  
Ce chapitre de la fic TWO SHOTS formée par le chapitre d'Annaoz suivi du mien. Ce chapitre étant le deuxième, il faut aller lire celui d'Annaoz en premier, en passant par mon profil puis mes favoris. Revenez me voir après ! Ce chapitre donc est un PWP (pour ceux qui ne savent pas un Porn without Plot…pas vrai j'en avais un !) donc **lemons** (au pluriel) avec scènes érotiques explicites strictement interdites aux moins de 18 ans (je vous ai bien persuadé ! N'est-ce pas ?)  
C'est pour cela que j'ai tant hésité avant de le mettre sur ce site…  
**Nombre de mots** : 3884 mots….. dommage, pas 6969 !

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

_…..Et devenue enfin maîtresse des deux cannes gringalettes de celui qu'elle incarnait, elle regagna son fauteuil défoncé pour s'y asseoir sans maladresse et rabattre sur les côtés les pans de la robe noire. _

Les yeux noirs et brillants, scarabées agités, cillèrent quelques fois avant de se suspendre à hauteur de leurs doubles, tandis que la jeune femme, image en mouvement de lui-même, glissait ses doigts languides sous le drap rêche, en haletant de sa voix à elle : « Si tu savais, Severus, si seulement tu savais… »

Et lentement, sans quitter un seul instant le regard de Snape, en cillant le moins possible pour capturer davantage son regard, Tonks commença à défaire l'un après l'autre, méticuleusement, les boutons de la longue robe la recouvrant. Si elle continuait à haleter légèrement, plus par jeu que par besoin, Snape, lui, éprouvait une réelle difficulté à déglutir.

« Vous n'oserez jamais en arriver là ! Vous feriez mieux de cesser ce jeu ridicule immédiatement. Tous les membres de l'Ordre sont à côtés. Ils discutent pour savoir s'ils vont me garder prisonnier ici pour m'interroger sur la mort de Dumbledore, ou s'ils vont m'envoyer à Azkaban pour plus de sûreté. Ils peuvent entrer et vous surprendre à n'importe quel instant. Que dirait Lupin s'il vous apercevait… ainsi ? »

Cette pique atteint son but et la métamorphomage marqua un temps d'arrêt… mais si court ! Simplement, elle saisit sa baguette d'un geste languide avant de lancer successivement sur la porte un sort d'Impassibilité immédiatement suivi d'un Collaporta.

- C'est gentil à toi mon corbeau de me rappeler ce petit oubli. Tu me ferais presque perdre la tête, ricana-t-elle, échangeant pendant une fraction de seconde la figure de son vis à vis pour revenir au sien. Noir-rose-noir se succédèrent si rapidement que l'espion crut qu'elle avait teint ses cheveux graisseux couleur fuschia.

– Seule une sotte telle que vous prétend retenir les sorciers éminents de l'Ordre avec des sorts dont même un élève de troisième année viendrait à bout d'un simple coup de baguette. Et nous verrons bien qui rira le dernier, lorsque l'inéluctable se produira.

– La seule certitude dans cette pièce se trouve en face de toi, mon petit corbeau, pour une heure encore. Durant ce laps de temps, ton apparence, ton corps m'appartiennent. Et si tu savais… le nargua Tonks en reprenant son lent effeuillage si particulier.

Le tressautement du sourcil gauche de Severus ne lui avait pas échappé. Sa formation d'auror lui permettait de percevoir ces infimes détails très révélateurs des faiblesses d'autrui. L'homme en face d'elle était beaucoup plus inquiet qu'il ne voulait le montrer. Ses paroles n'étaient que fanfaronnades ou tentatives maladroites. Toujours avachie dans la bergère élimée en face de Snape, elle quitta la longue robe noire identique à celle du prisonnier. Elle s'entortilla un peu les bras dans le bout des manches, et dut secouer le vêtement dans tous les sens pour finir de le quitter, rompant la sensualité de l'acte. Le sourire narquois de l'homme toujours attaché s'effaça cependant rapidement lorsqu'elle s'attaqua à la ceinture puis à la braguette de son pantalon.

« Si tu savais combien de fois les filles de mon dortoir m'ont supplié de faire « ça » pour pouvoir rire de ta tête au moment où tu jouirais, » reprit Tonks de sa voix devenue rauque, tandis qu'elle quittait prestement chaussures et chaussettes. Ridicule une fois, pas deux. Elle s'était prise au jeu et ne voulait plus gâcher par la moindre maladresse la scène qui allait suivre.

- Est ce que tu as déjà pensé à te regarder quand tu te masturbais ? Aucune fille ne t'a jamais éclaté de rire au nez non plus quand tu t'affalais enfin sur elle ? Suis-je sotte, comme tu le dis si bien… Aucune fille n'a jamais accepté de coucher avec toi sans être payée ! Et on ne se moque pas du client…» poursuivit-elle implacablement tout en retirant pantalon et caleçon.

– Ça suffit ! s'emporta Snape qui pâlissait de plus en plus. Les couleurs désertaient son visage au rythme des vêtements quittant le corps de son sosie. Si je n'étais pas attaché, je saurais bien vous prouver, espèce de péronnelle prétentieuse et novice, que les femmes qui ont partagé mon lit, ou même mon fauteuil, non jamais eu loisir de se plaindre. Encore moins de se moquer. Trop occupées à maîtriser leur plaisir. Et je peux encore crier. Le bruit alertera et on viendra. Comment envisagez-vous d'expliquer votre position ridicule et compromettante. Et n'ayez aucune illusion. Grotesque pour vous, non pour moi, tenta-t-il.

– A d'autres, mon joli coco ! Et bien essayé, mais… Ridicule pour moi peut-être, mais ce n'est pas mon image qu'ils garderont en souvenir, mais celle-ci.

Joignant les actes à la paroles, elle se tourna, s'allongea posant sa nuque sur l'un des accoudoirs tandis que le creux des genoux reposait sur l'autre, les jambes pendant hors du fauteuil. Tournée sur sa hanche droite afin que son hôte malgré lui ne loupe pas une miette du spectacle. La position était certes légèrement inconfortable, mais elle ne comptait pas la conserver durant l'heure entière. Sa petite affaire serait vite expédiée !

Voir deux gouttes de sueur couler le long des tempes de Severus était déjà une récompense en soi. Le prof sadique et graisseux paniquait ! Elle, Tonks, arrivait à le faire paniquer juste en attrapant cette petite chose ramollie qui pendait entre ses cuisses. Présence inhabituelle… Elle partit à la découverte de ces toutes nouvelles sensations, inusitées pour elle, avec entrain.

Elle cajola d'abord le membre l'effleurant doucement, comme un oiseau blessé. D'abord amusée de la situation, le sourire qui étirait ses lèves minces et sèches s'arrondit tandis qu'une chaleur confuse commençait à irradier son ventre, son bas ventre se corrigea-t-elle mentalement. Elle le sentait s'épaissir et s'étendre sous ses doigts. Les deux orbes sombres qui ne la quittaient pas des yeux, étaient hypnotisés par la montée évidente du plaisir. Il ne semblait pas le partager, à la grande satisfaction de Tonks.

C'est avec une envie redoublée qu'elle continua à se caresser, prenant maintenant le pénis dans sa main. Redoublée par le plaisir s'insinuant par toutes les fibres de son corps, et par le plaisir sadique à voir l'homme sombre manquer peu à peu de rigueur ; il semblait perdre toute contenance, toute dureté, s'avachissant sur son siège. Seuls les liens le maintenant paraissaient éviter sa glissade jusqu'au sol. Le membre découvert par la jeune femme gagnait, lui, en raideur.

Ses doigts jouaient à découvrir puis immédiatement recouvrir le prépuce. Mais rapidement, ce jeu ne suffit plus. Le souffle du sosie devint plus court, plus profond. Les pommettes perdirent leur pâleur et rosirent effrontément pendant que les doigts entouraient plus fermement le membre maintenant gonflé. Une perle de semence s'échappait déjà. La première.

Les va-et-vient devinrent encore plus rapides, plus profonds, plus intenses. Quelques mèches de cheveux se couvrirent de couleurs changeantes. Severus pouvait apercevoir une veine palpiter le long de la hampe entre deux mouvements. Elle semblait battre à la même cadence que les mouvements de la main, que le souffle de Tonks.

A cette vision, il perdit une partie de son légendaire contrôle : il ne remarqua pas qu'il tirait sur les liens le maintenant toujours attaché. Heureusement pour lui, la métamorphomage non plus. Le regard de cette dernière s'était voilé, tourné vers les sensations, la chaleur, le plaisir qui montaient en elle par vagues longues, lentes et profondes.

Une main n'y suffit plus. La deuxième vint rejoindre sa jumelle. Plus bas, plus doucement, tandis que la première intensifiait l'étreinte et le rythme. La tête de la jeune femme bascula vers l'arrière, elle se cambra sous la montée de la jouissance, écartant ses cuisses. Par Merlin, si elle avait pu imaginer, penser, si elle avait su. …

Mais penser, elle en était à cet instant précis, parfaitement incapable. Tout comme Severus, tétanisé dans son fauteuil, lui aussi. Tous deux attendaient la délivrance, dans un très, trop bref instant…

- Tout va bien ? On ne vous entend plus ! s'inquiéta la voix de Minerva Mc Gonagall derrière la porte qu'elle avait tentée d'ouvrir.

– Ouais, aboya sèchement Snape. Il avait perdu tout envie que son ancienne collègue découvre Tonks, LE découvre dans cet état trop… compromettant.

– Severus ? Mais qu'a donc votre voix ?

Il faut dire qu'à force de rester lui aussi bouche ouverte, à écarquiller les yeux sur le spectacle que Tonks, que lui-même en fait, pouvait offrir, avait quelque peu perturbé ses mécanismes primaires de déglutitions. Il avait la gorge sèche… Sans doute le seul point anatomique qui le fut.  
Ses tempes, qu'il ne pouvait essuyées, et la sueur glissant le long de son dos en témoignaient. Il tenta de s'éclaircir la gorge.

– Tonks, que se passe-t-il, pourquoi ne répondez-vous pas ? Et pourquoi cette porte est-elle fermée.

– ToutvabientrèsbienmerciMinerva ! débita la jeune auror paniquée. Elle avait retrouvé suffisamment ses esprits pour lever d'abord le sort d'Impassabilité avant que Snape ne réponde. Ne vous inquiétez surtout pas ! Et la porte est fermée à cause de… à cause du chat ! Il voulait entrer à toute fin et était tellement agaçant que j'ai dû insonoriser la pièce. Mais il n'y a pas de problèmes, AUCUN problème, soyez en sûre.

Tous deux attendaient anxieux, immobiles, les yeux tournés vers la porte.

– Vous en êtes certaine ? Vous ne voulez pas que je demande à Remus de venir ? proposa Minerva.

– Certaine, cria presque Tonks. Ne le dérangez pas, c'est inutile. Elle était maintenant recroquevillée dans le vieux fauteuil cramoisi. Morte d'inquiétude. Et ce n'est pas le léger ricanement de Snape qui l'aida à se rassurer, mais la réponse de la vieille dame.

– Alors, je n'insiste pas davantage. J'étais juste venue vous prévenir que la réunion risque de durer plus longtemps. Un nouvel élément a été découvert et nous devons attendre qu'il nous soit apporté.

– J'ai les choses bien en main, affirma la jeune femme refusant de prêter attention à l'éclat de rire qui retentit dans la pièce. Merci de m'avoir prévenue.

Rassurée par le bruit des pas s'éloignants, Tonks rétablit les sortilèges avant de croiser le regard sombre et amusé en face d'elle. Surprise d'y découvrir une étincelle de malice et de… quelque chose qu'elle n'arrivait pas à identifier, elle releva crânement la tête défiant Snape.

– Veux-tu, mon sombre corbeau, que je reprenne le petit jeu solitaire ?

Elle souhaitait le narguer mais, tout compte fait, elle n'était plus certaine de savoir quelle réponse elle souhaitait le plus recevoir. Assurément pas celle qu'elle entendit :

- Et pourquoi solitaire ? Nous serions bien mieux à y jouer à deux.

– Mais ! Je…Je ne… te connaissais pas ces tendances ! Elle avait commencé hésitante, mais prit de l'assurance en découvrant un « léger » détail dans l'apparence de son interlocuteur.

Un renflement révélateur situé en dessous de la ceinture ne laissait aucun doute sur les pensées de son possesseur. Le froid, l'acerbe, le méprisant Severus Snape était pris d'une subite raideur pelvienne à la vision de son moi dénudé ! Elle n'aurait jamais pensé auparavant qu'il puisse être attiré par les hommes. En fait, elle n'avait jamais pensé ou même voulu envisager, encore moins imaginer qu'il puisse avoir la moindre vie sexuelle. Le prof graisseux ! La terreur des cachots de Poudlard ! Son expérience toute récente lui soufflait que rien ne s'y opposait et elle ne pouvait le nier.

Perdue dans ses considérations, elle en oublia un détail d'importance. Les capacités de Legilimens de Snape. Et pourtant, étaient-elles vraiment nécessaires en cet instant. Non. Ses lèvres étaient entrouvertes sur un sourire gourmand pendant qu'il contemplait encore la jeune femme.

– Je me demande pourquoi tu affiches cet air là, mon petit oiseau.

Tonks était hésitante… Qu'avait-il donc en tête pour afficher cet air… qu'elle n'avait jamais vu sur son visage. Pour tout autre, elle l'aurait qualifié de lubrique. Mais c'était Sna….. c'était un homme qui, lorsqu'il se donnait la peine de sourire sans trop découvrir ses dents (merci Merlin ), pouvait être… potable, se surprit-elle à penser. Nom d'une goule ! Pourquoi Minerva est-elle arrivée juste à ce moment-là ! Encore une minute, deux maximum et elle aurait été libérée de cette tension qui restaient là, dans son ventre. Le regard égrillard de son prisonnier posé sur elle n'effaçait pas la moiteur qu'elle sentait sourdre (1) tout au fond de son ventre…

- Si vous cessiez ce sobriquet ridicule, je prendrais sans doute la peine de vous entretenir de mon… oiseau qui, en ce moment, n'a rien de petit.

Il dévorait Tonks des yeux en lui lançant cette invite. Son bassin s'agitait parfois langoureusement, comme si son pantalon devenait trop étroit pour son érection… ce qui était justement le cas. Il ne pouvait ni croiser ses jambes attachées, ni masquer l'impressionnant renflement, encore moins le soulager. Ils étaient toujours assis face à face, chacun dans leur fauteuil respectif. Elle ne perdait aucun détail de l'homme au regard si ténébreux et pourtant si chaleureux.

– Et je pourrais également vous prouver que mes propos ne tenaient nullement de la fanfaronnade, poursuivit-il, sa voix descendant encore dans les graves.

Le frisson qui parcourut la jeune femme en l'écoutant lui fit ployer le dos, fuir son regard en baissant la tête et… STUPEUR ! Mais…. Mais….. A quel moment ? Depuis combien de temps ?…

Lisant sur son visage comme à livre ouvert, Severus répondit à ses interrogations muettes :

- Comme vous pouvez le constater, les hommes ne m'attirent aucunement. Votre démonstration sur votre corps métamorphosé ne m'a procuré aucun plaisir. Peut-être un peu d'étonnement. Cette vision était, comme vous l'aviez deviné, nouvelle pour moi. Cependant, poursuivit-il plus lentement, plus sensuellement, lorsque Minerva a mentionné Lupin, votre concentration a vacillé. Permettez-moi d'y compatir et de m'en réjouir. Le spectacle que j'admire depuis me séduit infiniment plus. Je ne peux vous en dissimuler les conséquences. En aurais-je la possibilité que je n'en aurais pas le désir…

Sa voix s'était transformée en un murmure, doux, grave, soyeux. Entre deux déglutitions, Tonks songea qu'elle aurait dû s'en rendre compte bien avant. Elle n'avait plus ressenti, après le départ de Minerva, aucune de ces sensations si inhabituelles liées à l'érection, mais cette chaleur, cette moiteur si féminine. Et par Helga, sainte patronne des Poufs, dans quel état était-elle ! L'attente du plaisir était toujours vibrant en elle, inassouvi. Elle se mordilla nerveusement la lèvre inférieure et porta instinctivement ses mains entre ses cuisses.

Ce simple geste lui arracha un frisson supplémentaire qui n'échappa pas à Severus. Il passa rapidement sa langue sur ses lèvres décidément trop sèches.

– Votre… état me semble aussi incommodant que le mien. Nos pourrions nous aider mutuellement.

Laissant ses paroles cheminer dans l'esprit de Tonks, il ne reprit qu'en voyant ses yeux soudain écarquillés. Sa bouche s'arrondit, et surtout, ses pommettes rosirent en comprenant le sens de ses propos.

– La décision vous appartient. Comme vous le voyez, je suis inoffensif, ligoté à ce siège. Seul mon bassin garde une légère mobilité… Minerva nous a innocemment averti que nous disposions de tout le temps nécessaire. Vous pouvez, certes, reprendre… une … activité solitaire pour éteindre ce feu que je vois dans vos yeux, mais ce serait fort dommage. Pour tous deux.

– TAIS-TOI ! cria la jeune femme baissant ses paupières pour mieux réfléchir.

Elle voulait fuir ce regard avide l'hypnotisant, cette voix sensuelle l'attirant. Elle voulait faire le vide en elle pour pouvoir réfléchir. Mais les battements sourds de son cœur, les pulsations de son sang dans ses veines dont elle était étrangement consciente, et, encore et toujours, cette chaleur, profonde, exigeante au point de devenir douloureuse, empêchaient le moindre raisonnement cohérent. Elle regarda une dernière fois la porte avant de se lever.

– Je ne veux pas entendre un seul mot sortir de ta bouche ou je te jette un sort de mutisme avant de… avant de….

– Cela me convient parfaitement. La menace n'est pas nécessaire, la coupa-t-il. Vous avez la situation en main, et plus si vous le souhaitez. Mais ce sera à vous de prendre toutes les initiatives.

– Tais-toi, mon sombre corbeau, se contenta-t-elle de lui répondre.

Alors qu'elle avançait vers lui, sa décision était prise. Un bref moment de honte avait surgi en se découvrant à demi nue devant son ancien professeur. Lorsqu'elle était métamorphosée en lui, c'était complètement différent. Ce n'était pas elle qui était dénudée, montrant un comportement réservé à des lieux plus intimes. Non. C'était lui, et elle jouait de son corps. Elle le provoquait, souhaitant, tout d'abord, le ridiculiser.

Très rapidement d'autres envies s'étaient imposées. Impérieuses.

En retrouvant son propre corps, aucun de ses besoins si impérieux, si exigeants n'avaient disparus. Ils étaient là, troublant ses pensées.

Il la voyait à demi nue. Cette vision semblait le séduire ; sa réaction en était la preuve. Il était un homme tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal et qui la désirait.

Elle serait sa cigarette du condamné. Elle serait son dernier bon souvenir à offrir aux détraqueurs. Elle serait …

Et puis merde ! Qu'en avait-elle à foutre de toutes ses justifications ! Tout juste des pansements bons pour sa conscience. Elle verrait ça après, plus tard. Demain. Un autre jour. Et si ça trouve jamais. Elle oublierait.

Elle voulait juste un homme pour épancher enfin ce désir qui la rongeait douloureusement au plus profond d'elle même. Et elle en avait justement un sous la main, plus que consentant et parfaitement inoffensif. Que rêver de mieux !

Et en trois pas et quatre raisonnements sommaires, Tonks décida de jeter aux orties son chemisier, son soutien-gorge et sa conscience. Gardant seulement sa baguette en main.

Severus n'avait eu aucun mal à tenir sa promesse. Il était fasciné par l'effeuillage de la métamorphomage et sa démarche féline. Ses yeux étaient deux lacs d'un vert profond où il désirait plonger. Encore une fois il tira inconsciemment sur ses liens ; il désirait tant prendre la jeune femme dans ses bras, l'attirer, la plaquer contre lui. Sentir ainsi ses seins fermes contre sa peau nu. Malheureusement, tous ses vêtements l'engonçaient et il se débattait faiblement, inutilement.

Arrivée contre ses genoux, Tonks agita brièvement sa baguette une première fois. Les lumières se tamisèrent. Une deuxième fois plus longuement, marmonnant une incantation sourde. Le vœu de Severus fut en partie réalisé. Ses habits étaient maintenant entassés dans un coin de la pièce.

Posant sa baguette hors de portée… on n'est jamais trop prudent… Tonks tourna autour de l'homme, effleurant des doigts sa main, son avant bras. Remontant jusqu'à l'épaule. S'égarant sur la nuque. Finissant son trajet sur l'autre bras tout en se plaquant contre le siège et son dos. Snape sentit son souffle chaud sur sa nuque. Elle le sentait, le goûtait. A petits coups de langue dans le cou, de baisers papillons, virevoltants sur la peau. Suivant la mâchoire. S'égarant sur le lobe d'oreille qu'elle mordilla tandis que ces mains, quittant bras et épaules, découvraient poitrine et minces pectoraux couverts de cicatrices.

Severus ne pouvait qu'attendre et ressentir. Chaque cellule de sa peau s'en chargeait avec une intensité décuplée par l'immobilité forcée. Se taire. Il l'avait promis. Mais gémir était-il permis ? Il ne se posa pas la question.

Les longs doigts fins avaient entrepris d'agacer les pointes durcies de ses tétons et, par bonheur, la poitrine douce et ferme de Tonks frôlait le haut de ses épaules. Il sentait leur douceur, leur chaleur.

Alors que ses yeux se fermaient sous la douceur de ses caresses, elles cessèrent.

Severus, surpris, tourna la tête. Encore… Pourquoi s'arrêtait-elle ? Il ne voulait pas qu'elle cesse. Encore….

La jeune femme revenait simplement face à lui. Le regardant intensément. Ses yeux étaient maintenant d'un vert sombre pailleté d'or. Ses pommettes rosies, ses lèvres humides, pleines, entre ouvertes, son souffle court. Severus buvait ses traits, son visage. Ses yeux ne se rassasiaient pas des mouvements de ses seins, se levant vers lui à chaque inspiration.

Son souffle épousa celui de Tonks, court. Elle, se noyait dans l'appel de ce regard si sombre, si profond et pourtant, empli de chaleur, de désir.

Posant ses mains sur les siennes pour prendre appui elle glissa chacune de ses jambes sous chaque accoudoir.

Elle se tenait juste au dessus de lui. Contre lui. Enfin il put sentir la douceur de la peau de son ventre contre sa joue, de ses seins contre son front. Il la humait, l'embrassait, couvrant chaque parcelle du corps qu'il pouvait atteindre de ses lèvres.

Agrippée à ses épaules, elle se pencha lentement vers lui, le regardant happer goulûment ses seins, tour à tour, de sa bouche. Agaçant leur tendre téton de ses dents. Caressant de sa langue.

C'était bon. Tellement chaud.

Elle se cambra, enfouissant le visage de Severus entre ses seins et l'y maintenant, une de ses mains dans ses longs cheveux sombres, l'attirant contre elle.

Si le baiser des détraqueurs pouvait ressembler à ceci, il y partirait le cœur léger, pensa pendant un bref instant Severus. Mais ses sens l'arrachèrent à cette pensée. Sa virilité, dressée et douloureuse depuis trop longtemps déjà, venait de sentir le corps de la jeune femme, son intimité si douce, le frôler.

Les deux mains accrochées à nouveau à ses épaules, Tonks s'asseyait lentement sur lui.

Quand son membre gonflé, douloureusement tendu pénétra entièrement dans sa douce moiteur, la réalité perdit définitivement sa matérialité. Il ne savait plus s'il était attaché ou libre. Si les murmures et les gémissements venait de sa gorge ou de celle de son amante. Si ses hanches ou les siennes bougeaient si langoureusement. Ou les deux.

Leur monde se réduisit à cette chaleur. A ce désir effaçant tout ce qui n'était pas lui, pas elle, pas eux..

Leurs yeux étaient ouverts, grand ouverts. Mais ils ne voyaient qu'eux. Leurs yeux. Leurs lèvres entre deux baisers passionnés.

Leurs langues se quittèrent quand le rythme s'accéléra. Le va-et-vient exigeant du plaisir accaparait Tonks. Ses doigts s'enfonçaient dans les épaules de son amant, laissant des sillons douloureux qu'il ne ressentait pas.

Seuls le désir, le plaisir, la chaleur, la douceur étaient là.

La danse des deux corps s'accéléra encore. Quand elle se laissa enfin tomber de tout le poids de son désir, s'empalant une dernière fois sur son sexe, le plaisir les unit tous deux au même instant. Communion parfaite de deux corps.

Essoufflés, le cœur, le corps encore palpitant de l'intensité de leurs ébats, ils restèrent l'un contre l'autre. Tonks entouraient de ses bras celui qu'elle ne verrait plus jamais de la même façon.

La bouche au creux de son cou, il murmurait ses petits mots doux dénués de sens entre deux baisers. Ses yeux étaient fermés. Il voulait garder vivant en lui le plus longtemps possible la magie de cet instant.

Elle caressait tendrement sa nuque, l'écoutant, ronronnant contre lui.

Finalement elle s'écarta et se leva, s'éloignant, les sens apaisés.

Elle se saisit à nouveau de sa baguette. Murmura à nouveau quelques sorts.

– Je ne voudrais pas que tu prennes froid, mon gentil corbeau. Je suis ta babysitter après tout.

En une heure, le son de sa voix avait bien changé. L'insulte était devenue caresse.

Severus le comprit. Un demi sourire, un simple merci juste esquissé par les lèvres. Un regard chargé de douceur et, ce que Tonks prit pour une pointe de tristesse…

- Si tu savais, Tonks, si tu savais….

(1) sourdre : s'infiltrer……. désolée Fanette, mais j'aime essaimer quelques mots d'un vocabulaire plus soutenu…. C'est mon côté enseignant qui ressort…. J'ai bonne conscience : je vous ai pervertis mais instruits ! zoubis !

Mici de m'avoir lu !


	2. 3 Confidences

**Pairing** : Severus/Remus/Tonks  
**Rating** : NC-18 ! (Slash ET het),  
**Disclaimer** : de façon navrante, ils ne sont toujours pas à moué mais à Mame Rowling

**WARNING** Celui ci est donc mon tout premier threesome… ne venez pas dire que vous n'étiez pas prévenus !

Je tiens à remercier une personne sans qui ce chap n'aurait pas existé puisqu'elle a passé gentiment une soirée complète à débattre avec moi sur MSN pour m'aider à monter le plan (et voui, il en a un) de ce chap ; il s'agit de **Magmus** !!!!!! gros zoubiiiiiiiis !!!  
Sans oublier mes deux betas de choc qui m'ont aidée, boostée et menacée sans relâche pour qu'il voit le jour ; mici mille fois à vous, **Louve26** et F**anette31** !!!!

Fin du blabla et place au smut….

♥§ssSSss§♥

SQUARE GRIMMAURD, EN ATTENDANT.

3 - Confidences

- Il s'en est fallu d'un cheveu !

- Mais vous en avez à revendre, se moqua doucement Minerva McGonagall, soulagée par l'issue des évènements. Elle perdait raideur et froideur envers son ex-collègue pour reprendre les habituelles chamailleries caractérisant leurs discussions à Poudlard.

– A revendre mais qui voudrait en acheter ? Merlin nous préserve de dépenser la moindre noise pour cette tignasse graisseuse, chuchota un Ron dégoûté à l'oreille du Survivant, ponctuant son propos d'une imitation fort réaliste de vomissement.

Mais son ami ne l'entendait pas, obsédé par sa frustration depuis qu'il avait ressorti la tête de la Pensine. Le professeur McGonagall l'avait désigné pour rejoindre l'ultime pensée testament d'Albus Dumbledore que Fumseck venait d'apporter. C'était écrit sur le flacon cacheté, écrit de la main même de celui qui n'était plus. Harry devait être le premier à découvrir cette pensée et nul autre que lui.

Dans la précipitation une Pensine avait été apportée, le souvenir versé et le Survivant, abasourdi par l'enchaînement des évènements y avait plongé. Lorsqu'il en ressortit quelques minutes plus tard, mâchoires serrées et regard fuyant les visages impatients qui l'entouraient, il ne put taire ce qu'il avait vu.

Oui, le bâtard graisseux n'était pas un traître.

Oui, le Directeur avait bien demandé à Snape de le tuer afin que cette raclure de Malfoy ne se souille pas les mains.Oui, Snape avait refusé énergiquement et Dumbledore avait dû tour à tour le raisonner et l'amadouer pour tenter de le convaincre. L'agent double de l'Ordre s'était même emporté contre son mentor et ce dernier avait eu recours aux menaces voilées…

Oui, Hagrid avait été témoin de cette altercation.

Oui, Snape n'avait pas trahi et Potter dut ravaler toute sa rancœur, sa fureur et ses désirs de vengeance. Responsable mais non coupable. Pourtant toute son année passée à pourchasser les horcruxes et Voldemort à travers tout le pays n'avait eu qu'un but inavoué : débusquer Snape et lui faire payer.

Non seulement il ne l'avait pas trouvé lui-même mais il devait abandonner tout espoir d'étancher sa soif de vengeance. C'est pourquoi toutes les conversations passaient à cent lieux au-dessus de sa tête et Ron aurait même pu lui hurler insultes ou déclarations d'amour qu'il n'aurait pas frémi d'un poil. Il avait bien trop de difficultés à garder son calme et, pour tout convive vigilant, ses poings serrés sous la table en témoignaient. Il ne tarda pas à se lever et quitta la pièce marmonnant quelques vagues excuses sous le regard étonné des divers membres de l'Ordre attablés.

Ron et Hermione le suivirent comme son ombre soucieux de son attitude.

L'annonce de l'innocence de Severus Snape n'avait provoqué ni vivats ni réjouissances. Plutôt froideur et rancœur. Il demeurait celui qui avait tué Albus Dumbledore et le fait que ce soit à sa demande n'avait que peu de poids pour certains. Que le vieil homme soit mourant pas davantage. Il avait achevé Albus d'un _Avada kedavra_. Lui et personne d'autre. Plus que jamais Severus Snape était traité en renégat. Aucune place ne l'attendait à la table, aucun couvert n'était dressé pour lui. Molly avait le plus grand mal à s'adresser à lui de façon courtoise. Severus prit en note d'éviter de lui adresser la parole lorsqu'elle découperait le rôti, un couteau à large lame à la main.

Il avait ravalé sa fierté froissée pour aller s'asseoir en bout de table auprès du seul qui s'était poussé pour lui faire un peu de place.

Pourquoi fallait-il que ce soit Lupin ? songea-t-il en grinçant des dents.

Après tout, le lycanthrope cherchait peut-être uniquement à se rapprocher de sa rose amie restée légèrement décoiffée. Passant derrière elle il ne put retenir un rictus sardonique et se posa le plus dignement possible sur le long banc sans cesser de la regarder.

Elle détourna les yeux, jouant nerveusement de la pointe de son couteau sur le bord de son assiette. Lupin, en grande conversation avec Maugrey, ne se rendit pas compte de leur manège. Pendant un instant on n'entendit plus que les grands slurps (1) liés à la dégustation de la délicieuse soupe au potiron de Molly.

Maugrey rompit le silence en proposant de la bière aux convives. Severus apprécia qu'il commence par lui ; au moins un qui comprenait les différents sens du terme "devoir". Il lui adressa un léger signe de tête en levant son verre. Une à une les conversations reprirent, langues déliées par le breuvage.

– Pourquoi n'as-tu rien dit à personne ? lui demanda Remus qui délaissait enfin sa voisine pour se tourner vers lui.

– Ordre de Dumbledore, répondit laconiquement le sombre individu.

– Durant ta fuite certainement mais aujourd'hui, lorsqu'on t'a arrêté, ou lorsque tu as été seul avec Nymph ; tu avais largement le temps, expliqua-t-il sans remarquer tout de suite ni l'attention provoquée par ses questions ni la rougeur subite de Tonks.

– Qui m'aurait cru ? siffla-t-il en regardant avec insistance la jeune femme qui se garda bien de prendre part à la discussion.

– Tonks est connue pour son côté fleur bleue et son attachement aux causes perdues, intervint Alastor s'adressant à Severus tandis que son œil magique observait alternativement Remus et la jeune femme. Tu aurais pu convaincre Tonks sans trop de difficulté en t'expliquant avec un brin de sincérité et de chaleur. Intransigeant comme tu es habituellement, ta raideur aurait été ton meilleur argument.

– Tout à fait, renchérit Minerva tandis que Severus s'étranglait à moitié en buvant. Souvenez-vous Severus ; en première année à Poudlard vous l'aviez mise en retenue car elle refusait énergiquement de plonger une simple limace baveuse dans son chaudron bouillant. Par pitié pour le petit animal !

- J'ai en effet des souvenirs de cette nature… Première année dites-vous ? Je le croyais plus récent…

– Je confirme, s'interposa Tonks, oubliant simplement de préciser si elle confirmait les propos de son ancienne directrice de maison ou ceux tendancieux de Snape. A moins que ce ne fussent les deux à la fois…

- Exactement. Je m'en souviens parfaitement. J'avais dû faire également intervenir ce cher Albus lors de sa cinquième année pour que vous cessiez de la tyranniser. Vous aviez découvert qu'elle usait de ses pouvoirs de métamorphomage pour prendre votre visage et vous tourner en ridicule auprès de ses amies.

– Elle s'est perfectionnée depuis, elle ne se contente plus…

- Pourrions-nous aborder un autre sujet, le coupa Tonks qui sentait le danger poindre dangereusement le bout de son grand nez aquilin. L'attention croissante de Remus ne la tranquillisa pas davantage. Il avait entouré ses épaules de son bras pour la rassurer... échec complet mais elle ne pouvait lui expliquer pourquoi. Il connaissait la timidité parfois maladive de son amie mais là… il était surpris.

– Comme vous voulez, concéda Alastor. N'empêche que je me demande comment vous avez passé le temps tous deux pendant cette heure. Bavarde comme tu es, je t'imagine mal en train de garder la bouche fermée.

- Je sais me taire quand il le faut, protesta-t-elle secouant énergiquement sa chevelure.

– Je confirme, s'amusa Severus.

- Mais laissez-la en paix cette petite et mangez plutôt ! intervint Molly lâchant un pleine louche de purée dans chacune des assiettes à portée d'instrument.

Severus, le plus éloigné, reçut quelques giclées sur sa robe. Délicatement il récupéra la purée du bout de son index avant de le lécher lentement, langoureusement sous les regards stupéfaits du vieil Auror et du lycanthrope tandis que Tonks avalait avec difficulté sa salive. Ses cheveux étaient passés du rose sombre au rouge le plus criard. On leur avait changé leur froid espion !

Mais la priorité fut à nouveau donnée à la dégustation des bons petits plats et personne ne poussa l'incorrection à parler la bouche pleine. Seuls des coups d'œil interrogateurs ponctuaient parfois la dégustation du rôti saignant. Tonks masquait ses yeux derrière une longue frange improvisée. Elle pinaillait, découpant sa viande sans pour autant la manger. La jambe collée par la promiscuité à la cuisse de son amie, Remus la sentait tour à tour frissonner et se raidir.

Il était perturbé par son attitude inhabituelle. Bien plus qu'il n'osait le montrer.

Fort étrangement de l'autre côté Severus lui paraissait particulièrement serein pour un homme promis au baiser du détraqueur à peine une heure auparavant. Il ne l'avait jamais connu détendu à ce point, que ce soit il y a fort longtemps du temps de leur scolarité ou encore durant les réunions de l'Ordre.

C'était le monde à l'envers ! Une pensée en amenant une autre, Remus Lupin commença à se poser des questions sur cette heure où Snape et Tonks avaient été enfermés ensemble…

- Tu as l'air soulagé d'être à nouveau parmi nous, reprit Remus une fois le plat principal avalé.

– Entre la compagnie des détraqueurs et la tienne le choix était particulièrement réduit, Lupin. Et je crois qu'on ne veut plus de moi à Azkaban maintenant.

– Severus ! Voyons ! Vous devriez cacher davantage votre joie d'être de retour parmi nous ; votre enthousiasme est inconvenant, ironisa McGonagall.

– Tu connaissais certainement l'issue de toute cette histoire, ajouta Arthur. Tu étais particulièrement détendu, voire serein quand Tonks t'a finalement amené devant nous après la découverte de la pensée posthume d'Albus.

Severus le regarda posément sans confirmer ni démentir ses propos, puis se détourna pour observer longuement, une à une les personnes le dévisageant : Charlie et Bill pas plus satisfaits que cela de se retrouver à la même table que lui, leurs parents, Molly ne s'étant jamais départie de l'air revêche affiché lors de son entrée au 12 Square Grimmaurd poings liés, Arthur ayant des difficultés à garder le sourire crispé officiel qu'il lui dédiait. Shackelbot et d'autres avaient déjà quitté la table. Seuls Minerva et Alastor semblaient retrouver leur ancienne aisance envers lui. Il s'attarda sur Tonks qui évita ses yeux brillants autant qu'elle le pouvait sans se montrer impolie ni attirer la suspicion de son voisin. Tonks…

Le souvenir de leur étreinte était encore vibrant.

Remus, quant à lui, semblait perdre son affabilité du début du repas. Passant tour à tour d'une agitation nerveuse à une raideur fugitive, il semblait inquiet, aux aguets. Severus aurait parié l'avoir vu humer les effluves environnantes tandis que le repas s'achevait et que les derniers convives un à un prenaient congé. La pleine lune était pourtant encore éloignée…

Bientôt ils furent seuls, Tonks, Remus et lui dans la grande cuisine vidée de ses hôtes. Seules les lueurs des quelques chandelles oubliées et la clarté du feu rougeoyant dans la cheminée éclairaient la pièce. Molly, éreintée par les évènements successifs et la préparation au dernier moment du repas, était partie se reposer sans débarrasser, contrairement à ses habitudes méticuleuses.

Severus, jambes allongées sous la table, le haut du corps affaissé en l'absence de dossier, finissait sa bière, parfaitement détendu.

Il n'en était pas de même pour son voisin qui se leva brusquement :

- Je vais préparer du thé. En veux-tu Nymph ?

- Non merci. La journée a été crevante et je monte me coucher, refusa-t-elle en ponctuant son commentaire d'un bâillement un peu trop théâtral pour être crédible tout en se levant pour rejoindre sa chambre ; la froideur masquée par la demande courtoise de Remus l'inquiétait.

– Par contre pour moi ce ne sera pas de refus. Je serais étonné qu'il m'empêchât de dormir, intervint Snape en se tournant nonchalamment vers son ancien condisciple.

– Mais certainement très cher ami, acquiesça-t-il ironiquement avant de poursuivre, Nymph, tu serais aimable de m'aider à éclaircir un pointilleux problème.. Trois fois rien en fait, mais pour lequel je n'arrive pas à mettre le doigt sur la solution. Reste pour le thé je te prie.

Sa phrase claqua comme un ordre. Tonks se laissa retomber sur le banc tel un paquet lâché par un hibou hargneux. Elle jeta un coup d'œil interrogateur à Snape qui eut un vague hochement de tête, sourcils arqués en signe de dénégation : il n'en savait pas davantage. Tout comme elle, il se posait des questions sur l'attitude inhabituelle de Remus.

Ce dernier, tout en continuant à leur tourner le dos tandis qu'il préparait trois tasses et une théière pleine d'un thé fumant parfumé, n'ajouta pas le moindre mot.

Un silence gênant s'appesantit dans la cuisine.

Le plateau posé sur la table, il s'assit en face des deux comparses usant de politesse jusqu'à faire le service. Fort civilement ma foi mais ses traits étaient crispés, ses gestes emprunts de raideur.

Quelques touillages dans les tasses et un grand silence oppressant supplémentaire plus tard, Severus était beaucoup moins touché que Tonks par l'atmosphère. Elle n'était pas sans lui rappeler le bon temps des réunions mangemortesques. Il fut le premier à reprendre la parole.

– De quel "pointilleux" problème veux-tu nous entretenir Lupin ?

- Nymph, ma douce, commença Remus sans prêter attention à Severus, depuis le milieu de la soirée je me pose la même question que ce bon vieux Maugrey. A quoi avez-vous passé votre temps enfermés tous deux ensemble ?

- Mais je le surveillais ! Kingsley m'en avait donné l'ordre, s'expliqua-t-elle inquiétée par le ton devenu cassant de son ami.

– Surveillais… Une garde du corps en somme…

Severus s'aperçut avec un détachement pointé d'amusement que Tonks n'avait pas réussi à anticiper sa propre rougeur. Ainsi ce grand benêt de Remus se doutait de quelque chose… La fin de soirée promettait de devenir intéressante et il se promit de profiter du spectacle autant qu'il le pourrait. Tonks s'était jouée de lui…fort agréablement certes. A son tour de jouir de la situation. Dans un autre sens, bien entendu.

Troublée, la jeune femme ne répondait pas, n'arrivait pas à détacher son regard des iris bruns pailletés d'or en face d'elle, hypnotisée par les yeux de loup à l'affût. Elle déglutit avec peine cherchant mentalement un quelconque échappatoire qui ne soit pas un grossier mensonge.

– Le professeur McGonagall m'avait demandé de le surveiller et de faire très attention à lui, de ne surtout pas lui laisser ma baguette à porté de doigts, commença-t-elle en se métamorphosant en McGonagall pour rendre son explication plus réaliste. Pendant ce temps les autres membres de l'Ordre réunis discutaient pour savoir s'il fallait livrer tout de suite le traître, continua-t-elle tandis que les deux hommes admiraient ses talents prenant en une fraction de seconde l'apparence de chacun à tour de rôle…

– Le présumé traître, je te prie ! l'interrompit Snape.

- … au Ministère immédiatement ou après l'avoir un peu gardé pour interrogatoire ici, poursuivit-elle en prenant la tête de ce dernier.

– Je sais déjà tout cela puisque j'assistais à cette réunion. Mais qu'avez-vous foutu pendant ce temps ?

- Tu sais, reprit Tonks en articulant laborieusement, la voix rauque d'appréhension, comme Snape m'en a fait baver quand j'étais élève à Poudlard. McGo en a d'ailleurs parlé pendant le repas, expliquait toujours la jeune femme présentant cette fois l'apparence de son ancienne directrice de maison. Snape ne cessait pas de me coller en retenue avec Rusard ou avec lui parfois aussi (cette fois-ci il ne manquait plus que la présence de Miss Teigne pour parfaire l'illusion avant qu'elle ne passe à l'apparence du sombre professeur en question). Il retirait toujours des points à ma maison sous les raisons les plus ridicules…

- Parfaitement justifiées par la débilité sous-jacente de la plupart de tes réponses de cette époque, l'interrompit l'original.

– C'est faux ! protesta le clone.

– Tu as raison, concéda Snape, "sous-jacente" est inexact. Je rectifie : parfaitement justifiées par la débilité de la plupart de tes réponses de cette époque.

– Cessez ces gamineries ! s'emporta Remus, et Nymph, arrête ces transformations. Elles sont tout à fait perturbantes.

– Pour une fois, je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi Lupin.

– La ferme Snape ! Je ne t'ai pas demandé ton avis ! Continue Nymph.

– Bref, avec les copines on en avait plus que marre de lui. Alors, pour se venger, le soir dans le dortoir, je me métamorphosais en lui, et elle mit ses propos en actes malgré la demande précédente de Remus, pour lui faire faire plein de trucs débiles qui nous faisaient toutes rire.

Elle ponctua ses paroles de grimaces particulièrement efficaces qui n'arrivèrent à arracher qu'un pâle sourire à son ami, mais un rictus bien amer sur sa droite.

– J'ai donc voulu lui montrer un échantillon pour faire passer le temps, puisqu'il était là…

- Sans défense et à ta merci, belle preuve de perversité, acheva Severus. Et je préférais grandement les autres surnoms que tu m'as donnés ; "corbeau" et même "petit oiseau"… mais "échantillon" ne lui convient pas du tout, feignit-il de s'offusquer.

Remus ne lui laissa pas le temps de poursuivre.

– Vois-tu, Nymph, je n'arrive pas à comprendre comment, en ayant passé ton temps simplement à surveiller et à te moquer du sinistre individu assis à tes côtés, individu qui, d'après ce que j'ai entendu, était étroitement ligoté à un solide fauteuil et privé de baguette, comment tu peux être recouverte de son odeur et lui de la tienne ? Peux-tu éclairer ma lanterne je te prie ?

Seul le silence angoissé de l'une et le sourire ironiquement égrillard de l'autre lui répondit.

– Nymph, dis-moi que ce n'est pas ce que je pense ! s'énerva-t-il avec rancœur.

– Ce n'est pas ce que tu penses ! piailla-t-elle pathétiquement.

– ALORS POURQUOI TOUS LES DEUX VOUS PUEZ LE SEXE ! Même sans être lycanthrope avec un peu d'attention olfactive n'importe qui assis entre vous deux pourrait sans apercevoir, finit-il d'une voix blanche.

– Je vois que tu as trouvé tout seul la réponse à ton "pointilleux" problème Lupin. Mes félicitations.

Severus ricana tandis que Tonks agrippait la table, plantant ses ongles dans le bois dur au point d'en faire blanchir ses jointures. Du rose, ses cheveux étaient passés au gris sale et d'empourpré, son teint était devenu crayeux.

– Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, murmura-t-elle.

– Explique-toi ! EXPLIQUE-MOI !!!

- Tout à fait, je suis curieux d'entendre cela.

– TA GUEULE SNAPE , lui hurla Remus plus agité que jamais. Nymphadora, dis-moi que ce n'est pas vrai, que ce bâtard ne t'a pas…

- Si Lupin c'est bien ça, je l'ai baisé, ou plutôt c'est elle qui s'est chargé de tout, et plutôt deux fois qu'une, asséna-t-il en jubilant intérieurement tandis qu'un couinement qui tenait du sanglot échappait à la jeune femme assise à sa gauche.

C'en fut trop pour Remus qui bondit sur un Snape privé de sa baguette ; les membres de Ordre avaient préféré rester prudent. Ils roulèrent au sol, s'agrippant, l'un protégeant son visage tout en tentant d'arrêter les mains, les poings, les coups qui pleuvaient, l'autre frappant, griffant tour à tour. Les bruits sourds de quelques coups atteignant leur destination étaient couverts par les cris de Tonks les exhortant à se séparer. Mais ils ne l'entendaient pas, trop pris par la fureur qui les habitait l'un comme l'autre. Severus ne cherchait plus seulement à se protéger mais attaquait à son tour, maintenant momentanément Remus sous son poids, ses longues jambes emmêlées aux siennes pour les bloquer, une main empoignant la chemise de l'autre. Cette dernière ne résista pas longtemps au traitement comme le révélèrent les bruits de déchirures et froissements entre deux grognements. Puis ils roulèrent à nouveau sur le sol, l'un sur l'autre.

Tonks voulait s'interposer. Elle craignait que la violence dépasse les limites, qu'ils ne se fassent mal, qu'ils ne se blessent… par sa faute. Mais pas moyen de se glisser entre eux pour les stopper soudés comme ils étaient dans leur corps à corps. Rampant, roulant, elle les vit s'approcher du plan de travail de Molly. Remus avait déjà tenté d'attraper un tabouret. Mais elle avait réussi à le devancer, évitant qu'il ne l'utilise comme arme.

Molly était partie, rompue de fatigue, sans ranger… ni ingrédients, ni ustensiles… Foutre de Troll ! Les ustensiles, les couteaux ! Trop accaparée par les torses entre aperçus à travers les vêtements déchirés, Tonks n'avait pas vu le danger. Quand Remus parvint à tendre le bras au-dessus de lui cherchant à tâtons un objet, elle se précipita, mais trop tard cette fois-ci. Il s'en était pourtant fallu d'un cheveu. Elle était à leur niveau, près d'eux, contre eux quand Remus trouva enfin une "arme" tombant sous sa main et l'utilisant violemment contre Severus.

Tous trois disparurent dans l'épais brouillard blanc dégagé par le sac de farine qu'il venait de projeter sur son adversaire. Les derniers coups portés et les étoffes déchirées le furent à l'aveuglette. La visibilité revenue, toutes les chevelures étaient maintenant gris pâle et les visages blanchâtres encadraient leurs lèvres rougies par leur souffle. Ils se redressèrent sur leurs genoux. Tonks, prise maintenant dans cette mêlée fantomatique, toussait. Remus frottait ses yeux irrités rougis. Moins incommodés par les autres mais nettement plus blanc car c'est sur sa tête que le sac s'était éventré, Severus ne se posa pas de question et imita prestement Remus. Le bras fut tendu et la main saisit le premier objet susceptible de servir de projectile. Il éclata sur le front de son ennemi. Heureusement pour lui, ce n'était qu'un œuf dégoulinant maintenant tout au long de son nez, maculant sa paupière au passage.

Un moment de stupeur les frappa tous les trois sous la violence et le ridicule des actions. Tonks fut la première à pouffer de rire. Severus, lentement, laissa ses lèvres découvrir ses dents et ce n'était plus pour mordre. Quand Remus réalisa qu'il allait se foutre de lui de la plus hilarante façon qui soit, il attrapa ce qui lui tombait une fois de plus sous la main, des épluchures de pommes de terre, pour les lui jeter à la figure. Une épluchure en tortillon resta accrochée à l'une de ses oreilles, boucle ridicule, tandis qu'il hochait la tête pour tenter de s'en débarrasser.

Deux rires francs accueillirent ses efforts dérisoires et burlesques. Tonks, à demi fléchie, prenait appui de sa main sur sa cuisse pour éviter de s'écrouler de rire. Remus se dressait au contraire, tête partant en arrière sous le flot de son hilarité, fièrement si on faisait abstraction de ses tentatives maladroites pour retirer l'œuf. Au contraire, le mélange œuf plus farine créait un masque de beauté surprenant chez cet homme et Severus ne put lui en vouloir plus longtemps. Tous étaient aussi ridicules les uns que les autres. Sauf… peut-être…

Deux regards se rencontrant sur Tonks permirent aux deux hommes de comprendre la convergence de leurs pensée : elle n'était couverte que de la farine. Ce n'était pas suffisant. La laissant poursuivre ses ricanements rappelant divers animaux de la basse-cour, Severus prit un bocal qu'il déboucha avant de le tendre à Remus. Molly aurait mieux fait de ne pas laisser la pâte à tartiner qu'elle préparait elle-même. Chocolat, noix de coco et noix de macadamia comme la préféraient Arthur et Ron.

Ils y plongèrent tous deux la main, en ramenant une large rasade, s'approchèrent calmement de la jeune femme toujours hoquetant de rire à tel point qu'elle avait du mal à tenir debout. Remus passa galamment sa main autour de ses omoplates pour qu'elle prenne appui, ce qu'elle ne manqua pas de faire. Se redressant, les sourires moqueurs et l'œil inhabituellement pétillant de son ancien professeur de potions auraient dû l'alerter. Elle n'en eut pas le temps.

– Alors, Tonks, on aime voir les hommes jouer avec de la nourriture, questionna Severus ironiquement tandis qu'il lui caressait presque tendrement la joue, de la tempe jusqu'à la base du cou, laissant une longue traînée chocolatée au passage.

Le bras de Remus l'empêcha de reculer pour fuir tandis qu'à son tour :

- Ce sont les vilaines filles qui se moquent ainsi de leurs amis, appuya sa voix malicieuse tandis que sa main qui ne l'était pas moins, prenait le relais de celle de Severus. Le buste de Tonks affichait une trace enchocolatée à son tour. Ses yeux s'agrandirent de surprise. Ceux des hommes aussi. Dans les derniers instants de bagarre aveuglée par le nuage de farine, la robe et le chemisier de popeline fine de Tonks avaient été mis à mal. Une partie de sa poitrine était également visible et la forme nettement plus rebondie qui se dévoilait captivait les deux hommes. Ils en oublièrent momentanément le tartinage corporel. Elle tenta maladroitement de rabattre des pans de tissus sur ses lambeaux de nudité, maculant ses doigts de chocolat au passage.

Les lécher et les sucer pour les nettoyer n'était pas une bonne idée pour calmer la libido des deux mâles en train de la contempler s'aperçut-elle un peu tardivement, interrompant son nettoyage, un doigt dans sa bouche entrouverte.

A cette vision, toute la tension nerveuse que Remus accumulait depuis le début de la soirée dans son esprit, dans le fond de sa gorge, descendit au creux de ses reins. Il ne pensait plus du tout à Severus se tenant face à lui, les globes oculaires légèrement exorbités matant d'autres globes plus volumineux. Il n'avait en tête que cette vision délectable d'une présentation culinaire d'un nouveau genre et le souci croissant de l'étroitesse de son pantalon. S'ils ne réagissaient pas rapidement, Molly pourrait passer la serpillière pour nettoyer toute la bave…

Tonks était confuse.  
Severus était bavant.  
Remus était bandant.

Son état fut la cause de sa réaction première : sortir le doigt de la bouche de Tonks pour le mettre dans la sienne. C'est fou, pensèrent-ils tous les trois, comme un simple doigt peut considérablement augmenter la température d'une pièce. Pourtant le feu était mourant, contrairement à leurs désirs.

Les yeux écarquillés, Tonks ne quittait pas du regard son doigt, la bouche de Remus. Elle ne réalisa pas immédiatement que Severus s'était approché de son épaule, la frôlant. La langue du lycanthrope nettoyant langoureusement son index du chocolat qui le recouvrait, fut secondée par celle de l'espion sur son cou. Il entreprenait de retirer à petits coups de langue appuyés, fermes, chauds, la pâte à tartiner. Il s'interrompait brièvement, semblant juger des qualités gustatives. De qui ou de quoi au juste ? De quelle friandise ? Tonks ou le chocolat ? Entre deux suppositions alors qu'il remontait vers la mâchoire, il s'interrompit, surpris par les halètements subits de la jeune femme. Lupin avait relâché son doigt pour s'attaquer à une partie enchocolatée, une partie proéminente et bombée comme le constata le sombre individu dont les pommettes rosissaient au fur et à mesure que son souffle s'accélérait. Cette vision le convainquit d'attaquer lui aussi une partie plus intéressante, plus charnue : les lèvres, la bouche.

Tonks appuyée contre la lourde table, ne pouvait plus reculer. Y songeait-elle seulement ? Ses rauques soupirs, étouffés à moitié par les assauts de Severus, prouvaient son plaisir naissant. Des mains étaient sur elle, plus de mains qu'elle n'en espérait, trop de mains pour songer à les identifier, sur son ventre, s'agrippant à ses hanches, caressant son cou qui ployait sous la violente possession de ses lèvres, de la langue de Severus, sur son autre sein qu'une main avait dégagé de son chemisier déchiré.

Et les langues, chaudes et possessives, la happant goulûment. Celle toilettant son sein semblait râpeuse et affectueuse, comme celle d'une mère chatte léchant son petit. L'autre, tout aussi brûlante et possessive quémandait sans relâche, explorant , caressant, s'unissant à la sienne.

Son monde n'était plus que sensations, douceurs, chaleur et tout cela grâce à quelques grammes de chocolat.

Un claquement sonore les fit sursauter tous trois au même instant. Quelqu'un venait-il de clore bruyamment la porte après avoir pénétré dans la cuisine ? Ou bien était-ce le son sec et mat de l'œil de Maugrey roulant sur le sol où il avait chu à la vision d'un tel spectacle ? Heureusement, rien de tout cela. Ce n'était que la dernière bûche rendant l'âme dans l'âtre.

Les ébats cessèrent.  
Ils se dévisagèrent, frémissants, leur regard embué retrouvant suffisamment d'esprit pour laisser s'infiltrer une fugitive sensation de gêne. Mais ils étaient si proches que l'embarras ne put s'immiscer davantage. De plus, Severus veillait au grain. Il se savait la pièce rapportée dans ce couple. S'il avait bénéficié quelques heures plus tôt du désir de la jeune Auror, il craignait d'être évincé par le loup jaloux. Il ne lâcha donc pas sa prise, attirant , entourant, caressant toujours la nuque de la jeune femme, mais il délaissa sa poitrine généreuse pour ne pas provoquer la fureur du lycanthrope qui l'observait. Il ne parvenait d'ailleurs pas à déchiffrer l'expression de ses iris pailletés d'or et, craignant une rebuffade, préféra le séduire. Son bras contourna le dos de son égal pour se poser amicalement sur sa hanche. Ils n'étaient plus trois individus séparés mais un seul désir.

Snape poussa son avantage :

- Nous serions mieux dans une chambre. Si nous transplanions ?

Tonks déglutit et rougit fortement avant de baisser chastement les yeux. Elle aurait dû s'en abstenir. Ce qu'elle vit ne fit rien pour apaiser ses sens.

Remus ouvrit la bouche sans qu'aucun son n'en sorte. Il dévisagea longuement le couple étrange face à lui, contre lui, avant de hocher simplement la tête.

– Ma chambre est à l'autre bout de la maison, les murs en sont épais pour… vous savez quoi. Nous y serons tranquilles, acheva-t-il la voix devenant subitement rauque tandis que Tonks s'agrippait à lui. Si tu le veux, bien sûr, ajouta-t-il en caressant tendrement sa joue lisse et empourprée.

Elle se noyait dans son regard, incapable d'avoir la moindre pensée logique, cohérente. Tout comme cet après-midi, ses sens avaient repris le contrôle de ses réactions, de ses envies, de sa vie. Elle hocha une fois la tête en guise d'acquiescement.

Ils se serrèrent simplement davantage les uns contre les autres, laissant à Remus le soin de les guider.

Dès le début de la soirée l'elfe de maison avait allumé le feu. La chambre était baignée d'une douce chaleur, propice à leur état d'esprit. A peine arrivé, Remus accapara les lèvres de son amie, s'enivrant de son odeur, de son haleine, de sa saveur. Ses caresses langoureuses s'orientèrent vers un nouveau but : la dévêtir peu à peu sans jamais quitter la suavité de sa bouche.

Severus ne resta pas à les contempler plus de deux secondes. Remus se chargeait très bien seul de déshabiller Tonks et toute tentative d'aide pourrait passer pour de la concurrence. Non, sa présence était tout juste tolérée par son ancien collègue, il ne le savait que trop bien. Si ses désirs le poussaient davantage vers la jeune femme, il entreprit comme un bon ex-Serpentard qu'il était de persuader langoureusement Remus de l'intérêt de sa présence.

Remus déshabillait Tonks ? Fort bien.  
Severus entreprit donc de déshabiller Remus.

Tout d'abord méthodiquement, froidement, pour ne pas l'inquiéter. Il se plaça derrière lui, l'effleurant à peine, faisant oublier sa présence. Seules ses mains, passant sous ses aisselles entreprirent de déboutonner délicatement chacun des boutons de la vieille veste de tweed. Ses mains devinrent caressantes pour la lui quitter, la laissant glisser peu à peu le long de ses épaules, de ses bras, l'un après l'autre, l'interrompant le moins longtemps possible auprès de Tonks, ses doigts poursuivant la caresse de l'étoffe.

Après la veste, ce fut le tour de la chemise tandis que celle de Tonks rejoignait déjà le sol, laissant à l'admiration des deux hommes et aux mains avides de Remus le buste orgueilleux de la jeune femme. La distance entre les corps s'amoindrit pour disparaître presque totalement. Severus eut juste le temps de finir de déboutonner. Lupin était tellement proche de Tonks que les doigts du Serpentard auraient été bien incapable de détacher les derniers boutons, pas même ceux du pantalon. Remus ne semblait plus se rendre compte de rien d'autre que de son amante. Il ne la dévorait plus des yeux qu'il gardait fermés. Son odorat avait pris le relais, humant chaque parcelle de ses cheveux fins et souples près de ses tempes, de son lobe d'oreille, avant de le goûter, le lécher et même le mordiller. Puis, attiré par la douceur de la peau translucide de son cou où palpitait une veine bleutée, il y enfouit son visage. Sous le déferlement des sensations, Tonks s'était cambrée, plaquant davantage sa généreuse poitrine, ses hanches contre son amant. Elle ployait sous sa passion et ne tarderait pas à se plier à ses moindres désirs.

Severus le devinait en admirant ses yeux mi-clos, son dos arqué sous les caresses. Prestement il quitta sa lourde cape le couvrant encore, abandonna veste et chemise sans recours à la magie. Il ne resta pas à les contempler. Plus de distance entre eux trois, plus de froideur loin de leur corps. Il se serra à son tour contre Remus, contre son dos, effleurant de ses longs doigts nerveux ses épaules, son cou, descendant le long des pectoraux. Ses mains passaient d'un corps à l'autre, d'un cou, d'un visage à l'autre. Rapidement, ses lèvres et langue entrèrent en jeu.

Le silence de la pièce était ponctué de quelques soupirs ou grognements. Le temps s'était arrêté.

Qui eut l'initiative de faire un pas en direction du lit, rompant l'union des corps ?

Sans une parole, sans même se regarder, dans un ensemble presque parfait ils s'écartèrent les uns des autres. Juste assez pour finir de quitter les derniers remparts de tissus. Nymphadora se glissa la première sous les draps sans les rabattre pour autant, signe d'invite. Elle fut rejointe rapidement par Remus l'étreignant tandis que Severus faisait le tour du lit. La jeune femme avait dépassé depuis longtemps le stade de la logique et des questions. Elle renonça enfin à tout étonnement, celle de la présence des deux hommes à ses côtés dans ce lit. Après tout, n'était-elle pas amoureuse de l'un ? N'avait-elle pas abusé du corps de l'autre cet après-midi même ?

Elle s'abandonna à leurs désirs, au sien également. Elle rendait baiser pour baiser, caresse pour caresse et coups de langue pour morsures ; son loup avait décidément le câlin rude. Ses mains explorèrent davantage le satin des peaux, sans nulle honte ni retenue, dans les points les plus sensibles. Ses jambes s'emmêlaient, se démêlaient sans fin. Ses cuisses moites se frottaient contre un ventre, contre des toisons, contre deux sexes tendus de désir. Elle se tournait et se retournait sans cesse, donnant à l'un, prenant à l'autre. Ses frôlements devinrent plus précis, plus osés. Elle connaissait leur anatomie sur le bout des doigts, effleurant d'un index coquin le nombril de l'un avant de descendre le long de la ligne sombre et soyeuse. Là, elle câlina le membre frémissant, montant et descendant lentement, glissant tout le long de la peau fine, suspendant parfois son geste. Le grognement de frustration était un véritable plaisir à ses oreilles. Elle en usait, jouant comme une chatte avec sa souris. Mais le jeu était ici bien moins cruel. Elle se sentait si bien au creux de leurs bras. L'autre, impatient, se plaquait contre son dos, agaçant les pointes de ses seins , embrassant goulûment, mordillant nuque, lobe d'oreille et tendre creux de l'épaule. Elle percevait son érection avide contre sa hanche.

Tant de mains….  
Toutes ces mains exacerbaient ses sens tant et plus. Les yeux mi-clos son esprit dérivait entre ses deux amants passant, tout comme ses lèvres, ses mains, son corps, de l'un à l'autre.

Brusquement, ses paupières se fermèrent complètement sous l'impact du plaisir. L'un s'était glissé entre ses cuisses et délicatement, du bout de la langue, avait entrepris de mignoter d'autres lèvres.

Remus, c'était Remus comme le lui indiquèrent ses mains fourrageant dans sa tignasse. C'était si bon ! Appuyant sur sa tête tandis qu'elle s'offrait davantage à lui, elle l'incita à poursuivre plus avant. Il ne se fit pas prier, explorant ces lieux de délices en d'excitantes allées et venues le long de ses plis les plus intimes, s'attardant de façon exaspérante sur son bouton de plaisir. Il lui faisait payer à sa façon certaines interruptions, torturant amoureusement à son tour son aimée, attendant ses soupirs, ses suppliques.

Severus, un brasier au creux des reins, s'était octroyé le buste et le visage de la jeune femme. Assaillie par tant de volupté, Nymphadora n'était plus qu'une poupée de chiffons entre leurs mains. Les siennes quittèrent la chevelure de Remus pour s'occuper des toisons du sombre espion ; la langue de ce dernier la mettait elle aussi au supplice. Elle saisit son érection fermement. Elle était incapable de rester passive. Elle désirait par dessus tout partager avec eux tout ce plaisir, cet embrasement des sens qui montait du plus profond d'elle.

Quand Remus, sans interrompre ses caresses intimes, introduisit un doigt bientôt suivi d'un second dans son intimité, entrant et sortant à un rythme soutenu, c'en fut trop pour elle.

Dans un cri de plaisir, elle se cambra, secouée par la décharge surgissant du fond de son ventre et remontant à travers tous ses nerfs, tout son corps aussi brûlant que la lave, pour finir par exploser quelque part au-dessus de sa nuque dans un feu d'artifice de couleur et de douceur. Certains appellent cela "jouir". Tonks, quant à elle, était bien au delà de ce simple mot. Elle s'accrochait à Severus tout proche d'elle, comme à celui qui vient de vous sauver de la noyade. Elle malmenait sa chevelure, le plaquant fermement entre ses seins. Il avait connu de plus abominables tortures et ne se plaignit pas de son sort malgré les protestations de son pénis maintenant délaissé. Il la cajola, la berçant de gestes tendres et de paroles câlines, apaisantes tant que ses tremblements durèrent.

Il fut rejoint par Remus. A nouveau elle était entre leurs bras. Elle retrouva suffisamment de présence d'esprit pour relâcher Severus qui n'en demandait pas tant avant de les embrasser tous deux sur les lèvres.

Un simple baiser presque chaste, d'abord à Remus, puis à Severus. Elle s'allongea à nouveau, se nichant nonchalamment dans le creux de l'oreiller, tout en gardant une main posée sur ses deux amants. Le premier moment d'ivresse passé, elle savait que la nuit n'était pas achevée et elle voulait les en assurer. Ils lui avaient apporté toute leur attention, toute leur tendresse, tous leurs désirs. C'était maintenant à elle de les accueillir, de les combler.

Elle attendait ce moment avec sérénité autant qu'avec envie.  
Les deux hommes également. Pourtant quand Severus se pencha vers elle, il fut arrêté par une poigne ferme sur son épaule. Remus le fusillait du regard.

– N'y pense même pas…

S'immobilisant, l'ex professeur de potions afficha une moue méprisante tout en haussant un sourcil. Lupin pouvait juger par lui-même de l'état d'extrême "tension" dans lequel ils se trouvaient tous deux. Ce n'était pas la ridicule petite caresse de Tonks sur leur bras qui allait les réconforter ou amadouer l'hybride en face de lui. Quand les hormones irritaient autant un homme, il n'y avait pas trente-six mille solutions : Tonks n'avait qu'à ouvrir les cuisses pour qu'il se calme. Et vite !

- Tout comme toi je ne pense pas, Lupin, ou alors en dessous de la ceinture…

- Tu crois quand même pas que je vais t'autoriser à recommencer ton petit jeu de cet après-midi et rester là à vous regarder tous les deux !

- Pour ta gouverne sache que ce n'était pas "mon petit jeu" mais celui de ta chère amie. Assez douée d'ailleurs. Et je ne tiens pas plus que toi à être spectateur.  
L'excitation et l'énervement se cumulaient en Remus qui tremblait de rage difficilement contenue. L'atmosphère était extrêmement tendue. Pas uniquement l'atmosphère d'ailleurs…

– Nom d'un troll je ne sais pas ce qui me retient de te foutre mon p… ! - J'aurais peut-être mon mot à dire vous ne croyez pas ? s'indigna Tonks en se redressant sur un coude. Quand aurez-vous fini tous deux de faire votre numéro de sombrals en rut ?

- Je tiens à indiquer qu'encore une fois, je ne suis que la victime, ironisa Severus malgré le regard assassin de Remus. Je ne suis plus ligoté mais "on" m'interdit la moindre liberté de … d'expression.

– Ce n'étaient pourtant pas des cris de protestation que tu poussais cet après-midi, s'énerva la jeune femme sans prendre garde à ses paroles.

– Apprends, jeune péronnelle, que je reste maître de moi en n'importe quelle circonstance, même dans les plus intimes. La seule personne qui ait poussé de petits cris avait les cheveux roses. Ai-je besoin de préciser qu'il ne s'agissait aucunement du tableau de l'arrière grand mère ou d'une quelconque aïeule Black qui se trouvait dans le salon ? Mais si nous en revenions à la raison de notre présence ici, acheva-t-il en glissant négligemment sa main sur celle de Remus qui reposait possessivement sur la cuisse de son amie.

Le lycanthrope sursauta. Dérouté par l'enchaînement des réparties, troublé par Nymphadora entourant ses bras autour de sa nuque et approchant irrésistiblement ses lèvres pulpeuses, humides, de sa bouche, il en avait oublié sa rancœur. Sans oublier son membre exigeant dressé douloureusement et venant à frôler le ventre de Tonks. Il se perdit dans sa bouche, répondant ardemment à l'invitation muette, mordillant les lèvres, goûtant son souffle, unissant sa langue à la sienne. Ses mains parcouraient ses cheveux, sa nuque, descendant lentement le long de son dos, découvrant, caressant, aimant. Perdu dans ses sensations, son désir, il ne sentait pas qu'un peu trop de mains lui rendaient la pareille.

Certes, Tonks retournait caresse pour caresse, parcourant inlassablement le grain de sa peau, découvrant ça et là quelques cicatrices.

Mais une troisième main était venue se loger sur sa nuque, massant langoureusement les muscles crispés par tous les événements venant de se succéder. Elle s'égarait parfois le long de l'épaule fine du lycanthrope, poursuivant son agréable mission. Bientôt, une autre main se posa délicatement sur sa poitrine, se glissant entre Tonks et lui. Elle redessinait sans fin la forme de ses muscles, un doigt s'attardant souvent sur un mamelon durci par l'excitation, qu'il soit féminin ou masculin. Résolument, cette main taquine afficha une préférence toute masculine, titillant, agaçant, pinçant tour à tour chacune des extrémités sensibles.

Remus grogna, mais ce fut de plaisir cette fois. Sa bouche annexa résolument la poitrine de son amante, arrachant de sourdes plaintes de félicité à cette dernière. Il n'était plus sensible qu'aux délices dont il voulait la combler, oubliant son propre désir dans cette quête…

C'est pourquoi il ne s'aperçut pas qu'une peau, fine, chaude, venait se coller à lui en d'amples étreintes. Pas d'avantage que cette main qui, abandonnant peu à peu son torse, descendait implacablement le long de son ventre, taquinant son nombril.

Severus avait bien compris que Remus ne lui laisserait pas Tonks, de quelque façon que ce soit. Les baisers et les attouchements n'avaient été tolérés que dans le premier feu de l'action. Mais il était hors de question pour l'ex-Serpentard de se contenter d'observer. Le voyeurisme n'avait jamais été son point fort. Quant à Veuve Poignet, c'était pitié d'en arriver à cette extrémité dans un tel moment.  
En y songeant, Severus avait les boules…  
Non. Pas question.

Ses années parmi les Mangemorts l'avaient accoutumé à des plaisirs très divers.

Il ne pouvait avoir Tonks ? Fort bien. Il saurait se contenter de Lupin.

Quand une main empoigna résolument son sexe tendu, Remus comprit enfin que Tonks n'était sans doute pas responsable de tout. Il hoqueta de surprise, se détachant de la peau douce et brûlante de son amie pour vérifier ses soupçons, aussi incroyables puissent-ils être. Il ne put se redresser sur ses genoux complètement ; deux bras fermes l'entouraient déjà, un main pétrissant plus qu'elle ne caressait son postérieur. L'autre le plaquait contre le torse de l'homme lui faisant face, prenant totalement possession de ses lèvres puis de sa bouche, comme il venait de le faire pour ses fesses. Son érection glissa le long de celle de Severus. Un deuxième hoquet de surprise le traversa à cet attouchement. Vite englouti par la langue exigeante à laquelle peu à peu, il répondait. Il se rendit vaguement compte qu'un corps aux formes rebondies venait se plaquer amoureusement dans son dos. Il devina que les doigts fins et doux entourant maintenant son membre, montant et descendant sur toute sa longueur étaient ceux de Nymphadora.

A quoi bon se poser des questions… D'autant plus lorsque Severus lui chuchota à l'oreille alors qu'il venait de rompre leur baiser :

- N'espère pas que je vais rester là les bras croisés à vous regarder. Et je sais que Black et toi, quand vous étiez à Poudlard, avez eu quelques expériences. Ne joue pas à la mijaurée avec moi.

Seul le souffle précipité et brûlant de Remus sur sa tempe lui répondit. Le prenant pour l'acquiescement qu'il attendait, Severus jugea bon d'ajouter :

- Je n'ai pas décidé de ce qui s'est passé cette après-midi. Ce soir, tout comme Tonks tu ne me laisses pas le choix. Mais tout comme elle, tu n'auras pas à t'en plaindre.

Remus, hagard, n'eut pas le temps de réagir. Joignant l'acte à ses paroles, Severus venait de se pencher et prenait dans sa bouche le sexe de Remus. Après un simple et prompt coup de langue sur l'extrémité, il engloutit le membre sans le relâcher, ni le relécher d'ailleurs. Durant deux secondes, Remus eut des craintes pour sa virilité… bien vite rassurées par les doigts masculins effleurant d'abord, puis caressant avec plus d'insistance d'autres "parties" auxquelles il avait la faiblesse de tenir, surtout en un tel moment.

Severus reprit le contrôle des évènements. Il avait ressenti la raideur, enfin, les différentes raideurs de Lupin ; de désir certes, mais aussi de panique lorsqu'il avait interrompu sa fellation en position basse. Ce n'était cependant que le temps de retrouver quelques mécanismes de base. La dernière fellation pratiquée remontait … par Saint-Priape, à si longtemps déjà ! Lucius, si sa mémoire était bonne… Ce petit Lucius..

Mais il revint à la tâche, débutant de profonds va-et-vient, montant et descendant, accélérant peu à peu le rythme en fonction des mains impérieuses qui s'étaient plantées dans sa chevelure et prétendaient imposer leur loi. Il n'en fit pourtant qu'à sa tête, taquina davantage les testicules et étourdit le lycanthrope de sa langue langoureuse. Il osa bientôt placer délicatement un doigt contre son entrée et commença à la solliciter. Remus grogna davantage. Il n'allait pas tenir longtemps l'animal. Il sentait les premiers tremblements du membre annonciateur de délivrance. Lui non plus d'ailleurs ! Il sentait les premiers tremblements de fatigue de ses zygomatiques, annonciateur d'une crispation de mâchoires castratrice. Tel n'était pas son plan. Après un dernier câlin, il relâcha Remus et laissa Tonks reprendre l'initiative des opérations.

Elle s'allongea à nouveau, entraînant Remus contre elle. Severus constata qu'il avait retrouvé assez de lucidité pour venir se placer entre les jambes de la jeune femme. Il en fit autant, s'approchant derrière Lupin et reprenant le lent travail de préparation. Quand il vit le lycanthrope s'unir Tonks, l'envie de le prendre sans préambule ni délicatesse lui tenailla les reins. Il n'avait pas bénéficié, lui, de toutes les attentions qu'avaient reçues ses partenaires. Tout juste des bouches capturées par ses lèvres et une main compatissante sur son membre. Rien de plus pour le soulager alors que le feu qui brûlait en lui n'était pas moins fort. Pour accueillir son amant, la jeune femme avait écarté davantage ses longues jambes et , pour plus de stabilité, Remus en avait fait autant, se penchant toujours plus pour la pénétrer longuement.

Lupin était-il conscient de l'invite ? Severus n'en avait cure. Par chance, une crème hydratante et apaisante pour les cicatrisations post lunaires traînait sur la table de chevet. L'ex-maître des potions lui trouva immédiatement une nouvelle utilité alors qu'il se positionnait. Il laissa à son presque amant le temps de comprendre ce qui allait arriver dans les secondes à venir. Il prit son sexe en main et le présenta contre Lupin, attendant prudemment une quelconque réaction de sa part. Ce dernier interrompit ses coups de reins durant quelques instants, comme s'il réalisait et acceptait avec réticences ce qui se passait. Il les reprit cependant, mais à un rythme tellement lent que Severus n'eut plus le moindre doute : il lui facilitait la tâche.

– Tonks, rends-toi utile, embrasse-le, demanda-t-il. (2)

Tandis que la jeune femme mettait tout son cœur à lui obéir, il s'engagea doucement dans son amant, lentement, laissant à leurs deux corps le temps de s'habituer à l'intrusion. Peu à peu, il le sentit se détendre. Il poursuivit son invasion, progressivement, revenant prudemment en arrière pour mieux s'immiscer dans ce corps étroit…. Et si chaud ! Si étroit que pour tous deux, souffrance et plaisir étaient mêlés. Doucement, Lupin reprit ses va-et-vient en Tonks, laissant Severus s'aventurer à chaque fois plus loin en lui. C'était si bon ! Avis que devait partager Remus qui, rapidement accéléra le rythme. Le silence à peine troublé par quelques murmures ou froissements avait cédé la place aux râles de plaisir, aux claquements des peaux les unes contre les autres, aux grincements laborieux du lit. Bientôt les cris de Remus se firent entendre lorsque le membre en lui atteignit un point très sensible, rejoint par ceux de Tonks sentant monter en elle les vagues du plaisir.

Seul Severus ne cria pas. Mais il grogna de contentement, haletant contre Lupin, ne cherchant ni à retenir la puissance de ses coups de reins, ni à suivre le rythme. C'était une mêlée de corps, ondulant les uns contre les autres, les uns dans les autres, sans nulle pudeur ni retenue.

Atteignant à nouveau le point de non retour, Tonks enroula ses jambes pour serrer Remus contre elle, le maintenir, l'emprisonner tout au fond d'elle. Severus, tout comme Lupin, se trouva plongé au plus profond du corps de l'autre. Ils percevaient l'un comme l'autre avec délice les étreintes autour de leur érection synonymes de jouissance… bientôt partagée par tous.

Ils s'écroulèrent les uns sur les autres, unis par le plaisir, la jouissance qui venait de les traverser chacun leur tour. Quelques mains s'étreignirent, d'autres caressèrent subrepticement, parfois tendrement.

Ils restèrent là, l'un sur l'autre, l'un dans l'autre, goûtant ses derniers instants d'union et de désir repu, avant de se séparer.

Aucune parole ne fut prononcée.

Nul ne quitta le lit.  
Tout trois dormirent d'un sommeil profond.

Le lendemain matin, se retrouvant en compagnie des Weasley, ils durent feindre l'indifférence.

– Vous êtes restés dormir ici ? s'étonna Molly. C'est vous qui avez mis ma cuisine dans cet état ?

- Je suis désolé, parvint à articuler piteusement Remus replongeant le nez dans son mug.

– Nous nous sommes laissés emportés, bafouilla Tonks rougissante.

– Tout cela n'explique pas ce que vous avez bien pu faire avec mon chocolat à tartiner !

- Ce ne sont que quelques confidences qui ont dégénéré Mme Weasley, répondit laconiquement Severus.

FIN

♥§ssSSss§♥

(1) En référence à une chanson de Brel.  
(2) hommage à Fervesco et Siryanne qui l'a traduite. Elles m'ont fait découvrir Ze PWP avec Get Hermione Laid……

N'espérez pas….(ou réjouissez-vous) : il n'y aura pas de suite….  
Mici de m'avoir lue et gros zoubis…..


End file.
